Silly Story: Rudy Clone's 'Revenge'
by FireScytheSS
Summary: CZ Silly story #18. Rudy Clone is desperate to have Penny all to himself, and this time, he has a much more sinister plan...that may or may not backfire on everyone horribly.


_Yet another silly story! As usual, Flareonwolf's parts are bolded and Racingwolf's are not. Check our profile to learn how to write your own silly stories!_

* * *

One fine day, Rudy and his friends decided to go fishing. They all got on a boat shaped like a blue raspberry and set out to sea. Unfortunately, however, even after a few hours, they hadn't caught anything. "Let's go back," Snap muttered, "This is pointless." "Yeah," Rudy sighed, "I guess you're right." He was about to start packing everything up and get ready to sail back, when he felt a tug on his fishing pole. The others watched as he quickly reeled it in, and Rudy realized he had caught a

**really bad cold. It was so bad, he was donating all his time to watering Snap's garden, and couldn't think of anything else. It was like a pair of secateurs was all he saw when he tried to imagine a piece of magic chalk, and a circularly trimmed hedge was the only thing he could envision as he tried to think of a portal. With the amount of little success he was having, he decided to just stay out in the garden and quench his thirst for the wondrous prospect of keeping**

a colony of ants in Skrawl's hair. But this thought was interrupted as they were suddenly filled with inspiration to climb a mountain. They ran to the nearest mountain, and were about to start climbing, when they noticed a sign that said, "Careful! It's stones here." Penny looked doubtfully at the others. "Do you think we should climb?" she asked hesitantly, "I'm not sure if

**I've heard of the Case of the Killer Toothbrush." She pulled a hand to her chin and reeled through the most recent things she had read about in newspapers. "Rudy, tell me about this toothbrush." Rudy dropped what he was doing, forgetting its purpose, and sat down on a chair in front of her. Snap sat beside Penny, and Rudy drew a book with pop-out pictures, opening to the first page. "The Case of the Killer Toothbrush is the most vicious story in all of ChalkZone." Penny nodded, and Snap leaned in closer, beaming at the idea of a story. "The toothbrush was very unhappy one day after he fell in the mud, and having no limbs to brush it off, it became the most well-known**

bowling champion in all of ChalkZone! Everybody was so proud that they decided to throw a giant party! However, they realized that they needed to get some food for the party. So, first, the three of them went to the store to find powdered grapes. But as they looked around, there were no powdered grapes anywhere, so they

**left that place, and Penny followed sadly, a cup of hot tea steaming in her hands. "I'm sorry we won't be able to find you any powdered grapes for your tea," Rudy commented, painting his ear with a fish tail without looking. Without having to ask, Snap leapt up and yelled, "QOOOOO!" and his ear paint dried. It was an effective mechanism. "A **_**frozen **_**powdered grape, don't forget," she corrected. Suddenly the trio paused, and Snap popped a plastic teddy bear eye into his mouth. In the distance, a mouse, followed by a bunch of pokémon holding several Zoners as hostages, stampeded toward them. She came nearer, a fierce look in her eye as she shouted, "THESE ZONERS ARE UNREALISTIC! They can't survive with afros!" She pointed furiously to one. "He could get his hair caught in a branch! It doesn't matter that they were drawn with a purpose and they can execute that fine! That doesn't**

go in your nose, Penny!" Penny was briefly confused, but then she realized that she had a crayon of pain stuck in her nose. She let out a brief cry of surprise, wondering how on earth it got there, while Rudy and Snap just stared. "Um, anyway…" Snap said as Penny started to run around in confused circles. "ANYWAY!" a loud voice boomed, and they all turned to see Bob riding Dooth. "Listen up," Bob cried, "I want you all to

**be ashamed of yourselves!" He looked at the army of pokémon led by the mouse semi-approvingly and glared at the collection of Zoners behind them. Among them he had singled out "Angel," who was a rainbow coloured wolf. "YOU ARE A HORIBLE CREATION!" He pointed to the next one, an umbreon with large wings and shaggy hair. Suddenly his eyes grew fierce, and as he saw the green – **_**GREEN – **_**rings, he exploded with chisels and trolley handles. Spazzing out and doing three impossible summersaults in midair (Xena much?), he yelled, "SPARKLEMONWOLFTARDABOO!1!" and melted into the soil, rising to the clouds in the form of condensation, and then falling to the Earth again**

as their hot air balloon became damaged by a flying pencil. Rudy, Penny, and Snap all began to scream, clinging to each other as they began plummeting toward the ground. Halfway through, Penny and Snap stopped, looked at Rudy, and Penny said, "Rudy, you have magic chalk! You can stop us from crashing!" Rudy stopped screaming as well. "You're right!" he said, pulling it out of his pocket, "I can draw us a-" But before Rudy could finish, they crashed into

**Bob's giant hand. "NO," he boomed, his hand suddenly shrinking to a humanly size. "You may NOT pass! This is a sanctuary for the CREATIVE!" Rudy, Penny and Snap exited their mode of transport and approached the fence, Bob insisting that they not touch it in case their touch contaminates it, and peered into the land of...nothingness. "It's plain," Snap said, shrugging. "PLAIN?" Bob yelled, stroking a millipede because he believed they were underappreciated. "Having THINGS is so overused. Grass, plants, trees—THEY ARE UNORIGINAL." As the three raised their (ten, collectively) eyebrows, they spotted two Zoners in the near distance shouting, "You have FUR! That's UNORIGINAL!" The other was shouting about how underused they were, and it was clear he was about to**

step on a colony of blue ants. "You mustn't do that!" Penny cried, and without thinking, tackled him away from the anthill just as his foot was about to come down, sending them both tumbling over the side of a random cliff. "PENNY!" Rudy yelled in alarm, but luckily for them, Penny had brought along

**her measuring beaker, and grabbed a hold of it and began tearing it to shreds. Rudy gaped, horrified that she would do such a thing, and Snap merely watched with fascination and a small smirk. Penny then put a hand over the top of the beaker and began to shake it up (which began a rather funky rhythm that Skrawl Clone and Bob Clone showed up randomly to dance to), and eventually poured it into three glasses. She passed them to Rudy, Snap and Skrawl Clone, who then**

started a snowball fight with each other. Penny just stared, shocked that they would be so easily distracted from their important job of mowing Bathtub Granny's lawn. If they didn't finish mowing the lawn, they would be forced to go lava surfing again! And last time, Rudy had falled so hardly and almost fell in the lava! Knowing the situation was dire, Penny marched up to them, scolding them for

**touching part of her experiment. "Guys! I need them on a strict regime, so please don't disturb the individual eco-systems." Rudy and Skrawl Clone sighed and left her experiment alone while Snap began stirring a pot of odd ingredients. "Hey, Penny," he began, calling her a frog when she began croaking. "Come and have a look at this." Penny, curious, tilted her head and took a wooden spoon with her to a spotted leopard. "I don't need a leopard," she growled. "It's useless for my experiments." She spread a can of caramelised onions over his face before turning to the leopard and**

repeatedly pelting marshmallows at its face. "RUN!" he yelled to the others, before throwing the entire bag at it and quickly climbing a tree. Bob only laughed. "Take THAT!" he yelled as the leopard began to chase Penny. But to his surprise, a blue and red wolf with wings swooped down and saved her! Furious, Bob started ranting endlessly as he shook his fist toward the sky, making the leopard notice him. Everyone watched as it started chasing Bob, who

**yelled at it for being against the laws of nature because of the many coloured spots. However, the leopard only donated a blood sample to the Sparkleanimalaboo Cloning Facility, and they made more colourful leopards, much to his disgust. "Take that," they all chanted at once, and just as he was about to ask how they appeared in front of him, he grabbed a shaver and pointed it toward Rudy and Penny, pretending it was a wand. "With this log of magical rubber bands, I shall encapsulate you into a wall like a possum!" With the flick of his wrist, he pointed the log at their**

newly built snowman, and Penny and Snap gasped. "You can't destroy our snowman!" Penny cried. They knew someone had to stop him, but before anyone could do anything, Penny suddenly realized something terrible and yelled, "We didn't finish mowing the lawn!" Everyone was silent, and suddenly they were all on rocks sliding down the side of a volcano on a river of lava. "Ahhhh!" Rudy cried in panic, struggling to keep his balance, "I'm going to fall

**down, and you'll be the first one to get hit!" he glared and pointed at Skrawl, who was tied to a branch suspended above a pool of Shubie Cola. "No...no!" he yelped in distress. French Bob was tied up next to him. "This can't be happening!" he shouted, struggling against the liquorice keeping him strapped. "I have to hurry home and prepare my very important**

cake!" "What cake?" Snap asked, confused, but Penny just shook her head. "Snap, cake is important," she told him. "I know," he replied, "but isn't getting everyone off this volcano MORE important?" He waved toward the group of people who were being punished for not mowing the lawn; they were currently running any way they could to avoid oncoming lava, looking panicked. "Don't worry, Snap!" Rudy cried, and he began drawing a giant helicopter with a claw similar to those in plushie grabbing machines on it. Rudy flew over the mountain, using the giant claw to pick people up, when suddenly

**fourteen hands dragging a sled behind them began to storm through, and hurried up the giant claw until they ran over Rudy's face. "You will never use this again!" the hands, who had mouths on their fingers, shouted. Rudy was confused and blurted, "It's not me!" When he tried to look for the culprit, however, they were gone. Then the person in the sled climbed from his humble abode and walked slowly up the claw and over to Rudy. "For too long we have had to**

put up with you, Snap," a voice said, and Snap turned around to see Rudy Clone glaring at him. "Where did he come from?" Penny asked, looking confused. "And now," Rudy Clone continued, "I have a way to get you to leave us alone, once and for all!" Suddenly, Snap and Penny were both standing in the giant arena that Bob and Bob Clone had once been in. They looked around, confused, as Rudy Clone yelled into a megaphone, "You and Penny will fight to the death!" When neither of them moved, but continued to simply stare around in confusion, Rudy Clone got frustrated. "You two are supposed to be ENEMIES!" he screamed. "Come on, FIGHT!" When Penny and Snap just glanced up at him with even more confused expressions, he began to wonder if they were just too scared the other would win. He smacked his forehead upon just noticing how "obvious" that was, and picked up a random weapon. "Here, Penny!" Rudy Clone cried, "Use this!" And he threw her a

**bottle of blue powder. "Rudy, what am I supposed to use this for?" He scowled. "I don't have time to explain! Just use it!" In a hurry, Penny pulled the cork from the bottle and tipped it on her face, closing her eyes. It quickly turned into melted cheese and she ate it. "Uhh...I don't think that's how you're supposed to use it," Rudy input, but Penny just shrugged him off. "I know what I'm doing." He was confused. "But you just said—" "BE POSITIVE THINKING!" shouted Penny, and used the blue powder to dramatically paint a picture on her enemy. "I think it's working!" Snap yelled from behind. "Keep it up!" But the creature before her looked down at the painting and accused it of being unoriginal. Penny froze. Suddenly Bob unzipped a costume and stepped out of it, laughing as he pointed to Snap and said,**

"you are SO useless! I can't believe anyone likes you!" Snap and Penny just rolled their eyes in succession. Typical. Rudy Clone's eyes narrowed from where he stood at the top of the arena stands, and he screamed into the megaphone, "I TOLD YOU GUYS! YOU NEED TO FIGHT!" He waved his arms around for "dramatic" effect, and then began screaming at them again through the megaphone. "Fighting?" a voice near Rudy Clone stated. "Who's fighting?" Rudy Clone paused, and slowly turned around to see Skrawl Clone standing over him. "Fighting is wrong!" Skrawl Clone scolded. "You should know better than to

**imported toothpicks! They get stuck in your teeth." Snap sat, relaxing on a chair on the sands of a beautiful beach with water made of blue raspberry flavoured jelly. "Uhh, Skrawl Clone, I think that's what you're **_**meant**_** to use them for." Skrawl Clone was taken aback, and a confused expression crossed his green face. He whined with concern, responding with, "But toothpicks are for eating! Skrawl said so!" Snap removed his sunglasses and slid off his chair, walking to Skrawl Clone. "Skrawl's not always...LOOK OUT!" His eyes grew, and he pushed Skrawl Clone out of a purple**

macaroni noodle, which caused him to land in a mud puddle. "Good," Rudy Clone said with satisfaction, turning back to Penny and Snap again. "I said FIGHT!" he screamed, but Penny and Snap were just ignoring him. Furious, Rudy Clone flung himself on the ground and started having a tantrum. A half hour later (long after Penny and Snap left), he started to cry, his eyes squeezed tightly closed. How would he EVER get rid of Snap? Penny and Snap were so mean…not doing what he said, not to mention they outnumbered him! Suddenly, he opened his eyes. Outnumbered….THAT WAS IT! With a grin, Rudy Clone ran toward a secluded place in ChalkZone, one that he knew Penny had been to before. He looked around, and then – ahah! – he saw it…Penny's cloning machine. THIS would get him the help he needed! Evil scientist music began playing as he stepped inside, and as the door closed, Rudy Clone began laughing. His evil laugh rang throughout the area. _HE WOULD SHOW THEM!_ Meanwhile, Penny and Snap

**were making sense and helping one another climb a mountain of apple-flavoured bookmarks. They were pointy and jabbed them in several places, and as Snap lost his footing and slipped, tumbling all the way to the bottom, Penny turned a head over her shoulder and shouted, "SNAP!" He looked up, dazed, and she yelled, "Do you wounded? You falled so hardly!" Snap blinked a few times, but instead of seeing Penny, he saw something confusing. It was a**

giant pickle with a smiley face drawn on it. Skrawl Clone stood beside it proudly. "I present to you, my art!" he said enthusiastically. "I would have used a jellybean, but I couldn't find any that were big enough! Anyway…" Skrawl Clone went on to talk about stuff and Penny and Snap walked off, deciding to do something more interesting. "So Penny, should we find Rudy and go exploriatin'?" Snap asked. Penny was about to answer, when someone approached them. They turned around, seeing Rudy Clone. Penny sighed. "What do you want?" she asked, but before anyone could answer, another Rudy…or clone…walked up beside Rudy Clone. This Rudy, however, looked different. He had red eyes, and the tuft of hair on the back of his head stood up like some evil spiky thing. Penny looked from one to the other, and suddenly she understood. Rudy Clone had cloned himself to create…_Rudy Clone Clone_? As she stared, Rudy Clone Clone turned to her and winked. "Hey, there…" he began. Penny just stared. "So…" Rudy Clone Clone began, running up to Penny and pushing Snap roughly to the ground in the process, "how about you and _me_ go swimming?" "HEY!" Rudy Clone yelled, interrupting him, "Penny is MY girlfriend! We had a deal! You help ME!" "No!" Rudy Clone Clone screamed back, "Penny belongs to ME! She's _MINE_! No one else can have her!" Penny and Snap stared at each other, deciding that this was a good time to leave and then

**hopped into a giant shoe. "STEP ON IT, PENNY!" Snap yelled, frantic. He suddenly envisioned some horrible fate that could befall him if he were to encounter... You Know Who. "I'm trying to, Snap, but the pedal is refusing to budge! I can't apply enough pressure!" Snap grew wild, his eyes giant as he peered 'round and over the heel. "WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME! HE'S RIGHT THERE!" he screeched, taking the shoelaces as reins and whipping them. They suddenly took**

one look at Skrawl Clone's new art gallery, which he had set up even more elaborately after everyone had gone, and walked away. Snap, however, did not notice someone lurking in the bushes nearby until it was too late…  
"Hey," said Penny after a few seconds of Snap being missing, "where's Snap?" Rudy paused, suddenly looking alarmed. "I don't know!" he said, "But he wouldn't just leave like that! We've got to go find him!" Penny nodded seriously and they ran off to look…Meanwhile, in another part of ChalkZone, Snap was trapped in a small cage which was hanging suspended over a pit of crocodiles. Rudy Clone Clone laughed as the rope holding the cage began to fray. "FINALLY!" he cried, "NOW ME AND PENNY WILL BE RID OF YOU!" "You know," Snap sighed, "I don't think Penny would be very happy about that." "How would you know?" Rudy Clone Clone snapped, "You don't KNOW her! You're just a so-called "friend." And who needs friends when they have a _boyfriend_ like me?" Rudy Clone Clone puffed out his chest proudly. Beside him, Rudy Clone stared down at his shoes, tears welling in his eyes. Rudy Clone Clone watched as another bit of the rope broke and the cage tilted, causing the crocodiles to look up expectantly. "Ahahahahaha!" Rudy Clone Clone laughed, pointing at Snap, "Let's see those crocodiles RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" He made his hands into fists, put them side by side and twisted them together, then made a "pulling apart" motion. Meanwhile, Rudy Clone was huddled a few feet away, sniffling to himself. "Penny's _my_ girlfriiiiieeeeeend!" he sobbed. "You know," Snap began boredly, looking at Rudy Clone Clone, "I bet getting eaten by crocodiles is less painful than your cheesy attempt at romance." At this, Rudy Clone Clone became furious. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE BEGGING IN VAIN FOR MY HELP!" he screeched.  
Meanwhile, Rudy and Penny were trapped at Skrawl Clone's

**eel enclosure party. "Now gather close, you two!" he insisted, cheerily wrapping his spiny arms around them and hoisting them up with ease. He carried them through the garden and into the gift room. He plonked them on the floor, and they looked to each other, perplexed and concerned. "If we consistently make escape attempts, he'll only force us to make him more tennis tables," Penny whispered, keeping an eye on Skrawl Clone. "Ahh!" he beamed, swiping a very fancy looking eel tank. "This looks perfect for Snaaap," he sung, handing Snap Clone an enclosure double his size. Immediately he dropped it and glitched through the floor, leaving Penny alone in the middle of**

a vat of chocolate. She sighed, sad that she couldn't eat any, as it was made of chalk, and therefore would taste bad. She floated along, noticing that the sides were too steep for her to climb. However, she wasn't just going to wait along for someone to help her. She began thinking of a way out, looking at everything in the room around her…  
Rudy Clone Clone watched eagerly as the rope holding Snap's cage began to fray more. "Yes….yes….YES!" he cried in anticipation, rubbing his hands together. Suddenly, however, the rope stopped fraying, and the cage hung perfectly still. Rudy Clone Clone was appalled. "COME ON!" he screamed, "I WANNA SEE SOME _BLOOD_!" Rudy Clone just continued to sniffle. "I just want to see Penny's face again," he sobbed. "Listen, you little punk!" Rudy Clone Clone snarled, grabbing Rudy Clone by the front of his shirt, "That's MY Penny you're talking about! MINE! I don't want to hear you mentioning her name _again_!" Rudy Clone's eyes filled with tears. "But….but…" he began, "You're MY clone! You're supposed to obey me!" "I obey NO ONE!" Rudy Clone Clone yelled, throwing him to the ground. He turned to the cage, grabbing a piece of chalk he'd stolen from Rudy Clone, and drew a bow and arrow. He leaned back, aiming it at the rope…  
Meanwhile, Penny had realized that the way to get herself out of the vat of chocolate was

**by using the miniature eel enclosure Skrawl Clone had passed to her when she entered his house to attend his party. With a grin, she whipped it out and began scooping the chocolate out miniature eel enclosure-ful by miniature eel enclosure-ful. Eventually the chocolate was nearly all gone, and Penny put the miniature eel enclosure to the wall of the vat and yelled, "BESTOW ME THE POWER OF THE EEL!" and the vat shattered to pieces. From the corner, French Bob leapt into view and obscured Penny's path. She was about to throw him a science question before he said, "No! ...I... I want to help you." Penny didn't believe him. "Why?" He shifted his beret and tugged on his moustache coyly. "Because...the way you got out of that vat was original, dare I say it. BUT DON'T TELL ANYONE I SAID THAT!" he boomed, doing a Penny-slide over to her and holding up a breadstick as his weapon. "That's...not very threatening," she whispered, and he grumbled, ignoring her comment. "I just want to help you, okay? I never see eel enclosures—" "**_**Miniature **_**eel enclosures," Penny corrected. "...Miniature eel enclosures used to escape a perilous situation!" Keeping his voice low, he said, "We don't have much time. I can find a**

solution!" They ran off, hoping to solve the problem of the stranded volcano people, as more people had apparently failed to mow the lawn…  
Rudy Clone Clone grinned as he let his arrow fly. Unfortunately for him, he was a pathetic shot, so the arrow didn't even near the rope. Furious, he drew rocket boosters on his shoes, flew up to the cage, landed on it, and then drew some scissors. He was about to cut the rope, when a voice yelled, "HOLD IT!" Rudy Clone Clone whirled around to see the _real _Rudy flying in the air beside him, also with rocket boosters on his shoes. "What do you think you're doing to my _friend_?" Rudy cried, his expression furious as he looked at Rudy Clone Clone. Rudy's expression then turned to one of concern as he looked at Snap. "Don't worry, Snap!" Rudy cried, drawing a boomerang which he threw at Rudy Clone Clone, knocking the scissors out of his hand. The two faced off, glaring at each other…  
Meanwhile, Penny, separated from everyone else, wandered with Skrawl Clone, who

**had accidentally received a Swapnote from French Bob meant for the real Skrawl. Since he had arrived (and glitched through the floor like Snap Clone), he had been so excited to meet French Bob that he couldn't stop talking. Only the **_**real **_**Skrawl was friends with French Bob, but now SKRAWL CLONE WAS WITH HIM! "I loooove your beret!" he squealed in joy, snagging it from French Bob's head, who promptly snagged it back. "Hey, hey, French Bob! Did you like my—" "YES I LIKED YOUR STUPID EEL INCLOSURE!" he shouted. "**_**Miniature **_**eel enclosure," Penny and Skrawl Clone corrected simultaneously, and French Bob just facepalmed. "LOOK, we need to find a way OUT of here, not senselessly**

bobbing for apples in Skrawl Clone's bathtub. Penny sighed; she'd had enough of all this nonsense, and she was still really worried about Snap. So she quietly walked away, then set off to look for him.

Rudy and Rudy Clone Clone glared daggers at each other, their expressions both one of disgust, each of them revolted by what the other had done. It began to rain for dramatic effect. "C'mon, Rudy!" Snap whispered, "You can stop 'im!" But to everyone's surprise, Rudy Clone Clone quickly drew a gun. "You see?" the clone laughed, pointing it at Rudy, "this is a MATURE story! And I-" Suddenly he stared, because, much to his surprise, this was NOT a "mature" story, but a silly story, and his gun had just turned into lasagna. "WHAT?" he cried, and they all heard the distant sound of car alarms going off. Before Rudy Clone Clone could do anything more, the rope to the cage snapped, sending him and Snap plummeting toward the crocodile pit. Rudy sped after them on his rocket boots (which Rudy Clone Clone had apparently forgotten to use) and quickly drew a mini helicopter (SUPER FAST!) to catch them. He placed both Snap's cage and Rudy Clone Clone on the ground. He knew that, no matter how bad someone was, _no one_ deserved to be torn apart by crocodiles. Rudy swiped Rudy Clone Clone's magic chalk, simply walking away as the clone's clone began screaming incoherently at him. He freed Snap and they walked away from the area, soon seeing Penny! "Penny!" Rudy and Snap cried at once, running over at her. "Snap, you're all right!" Penny cried, completely relieved, and they all gave each other a hug.

Meanwhile, Rudy Clone Clone had stomped off, completely furious. "I can't believe this!" he cried. "I was SO CLOSE to getting rid of Snap once and for all! And then…" He paused, for a little ways away, Snap was just standing there…alone. An evil grin formed on Rudy Clone Clone's face. Maybe it wasn't too late after all. He snuck up behind Snap, intending to capture him like he'd done before. As he got closer, he noticed that Snap was wearing red, but he didn't think much of it. He stood behind him, and said in the meanest-sounding voice he could manage, "So, _Snap_, I see you're still in one piece! _Unfortunately…_" He picked up a rock, and smirked before throwing it at Snap's head. Suddenly "Snap" turned around, glaring into Rudy Clone Clone's eyes with a sinister look that was so very, very, unlike one Snap would make. "Huh?" Rudy Clone Clone mumbled, his head tilted in confusion. "Snap" grabbed him, pulling him forward with a force far stronger than a normal drawing of his size should be capable of. Rudy Clone Clone's brain instantly made the connection; this wasn't Snap; this was a red chalk drawing. The red Snap glared at him, pulled back his fist…  
A little ways away, Rudy Clone laughed as Rudy Clone Clone began screaming in pain. "Take that, you stupid clone!" he yelled, shaking his fist. Suddenly Skrawl Clone appeared at his side, picking him up. "That's too violent for you," he said in a soft voice. "Come on, let's go have a party!" He then carried Rudy Clone off into the distance.  
Meanwhile, Rudy, Penny, and Snap finished saving the last of the people trapped on volcanoes, and afterwards, they all sat down to have a perfect picnic.

The End


End file.
